


Don't Go

by dreamersoftenliedarling



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Slash, minor Combeferre/joly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersoftenliedarling/pseuds/dreamersoftenliedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras hadn't intended for things to happen this way. It was supposed to have been a peaceful protest, but once the first punches were thrown it was too late. And now sitting on the floor of Courfeyrac’s apartment, he felt sick.</p><p>Grantaire gets hurt at a protest.  Enjolras freaks out, but not in the way you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, I just liked the idea.

Enjolras hadn't intended for things to happen this way. It was supposed to have been a peaceful protest, but once the first punches were thrown it was too late. And now sitting on the floor of Courfeyrac’s apartment, he felt sick with guilt. He watched as Combeferre and Joly hovered over Grantaire who was repeatedly telling them he was fine even though his forehead was still bleeding.

  Everything had been a blur to Enjolras, it had all happened so fast. The only thing that he could really remember was seeing his boyfriend fall to the ground. Nothing else was worth remembering to him. He would have killed the man who hit Grantaire if it hadn't been for Jehan calling out to him that they needed to get Grantaire away from the crowd.

  “Well, he seems fine for the most part. He may have a small concussion, but I wouldn't worry about that,” said Combeferre, who was still leaning over Grantaire. “I’d been more concerned about the bleeding. If it gets worse we’ll have to take-“

“I’m not going anywhere!” Grantaire attempted to sit up from his spot on the couch, but was instantly pushed back by Joly. “I’m perfectly fine! You’ve already wrapped it up, what the hell more can you do to it? And Enjolras stop sulking in the corner and get your ass over here.

“You can’t even see me.”

  “And that bothers me. Please Apollo, they’re trying to kill me.” Enjolras crawled over to kneel beside him, taking The Cynic’s hand gently, resting his thumb over his pulse.  At the touch Grantaire closed his eyes.

  “No closing your eyes!” Joly wailed. Combeferre shushed him by pressing a kiss to his brow which successfully silenced him at once.

  “He should be fine. It looked a lot worse than it was, head wounds always do,” Combeferre said, speaking to Enjolras more than anybody else. “”He just needs to rest for a bit, but don’t let him sleep until we call you later to check up on him. We need to go see if the others are ok.” 

  Enjolras squeezed Grantaire’s hand in his own bruised one. “Thank you,” he whispered. He couldn't allow himself to speak any louder because if he knew if he did he’d break. Despite the softness of his voice, Combeferre seemed to have heard him.  He nodded and followed Joly out.

  Jehan entered the room from the kitchen carrying two mugs of tea. His lip was cut, but other than that he looked unharmed. He crouched down beside Enjolras and handed him a mug, then Grantaire. Enjolras didn't say anything, but Jehan really hadn't expected him to. He knew he’d act the same way if it had been Courf.  He settled himself in Courfeyrac’s lap and warm arms embraced him. 

“I’m not dying guys.” Enjolras tensed at the word “dying”.

“No one said that.”

“Well you’re acting like it.” Grantaire brought Enjolras’ bruised knuckles to his lips. “I’m ok.”

  Enjolras didn't let go of his hand for the rest of the night. 

 

  After a couple days Grantaire was back on his feet. He was actually excited to go to the meeting today since Enjolras had refused to let him do or go anywhere.  He'd left his apartment early and made it down to The Musain before anyone else except for the one person he knew was already going to be there.  
  He was about to make his way down to his favorite spot in the back of the room when Enjolras called him over.  
"Would you mind sitting up here today?"  
"Sure, I guess." Something seemed off to Grantaire, but he brushed it off. Half the time he didn't why Enjolras did the things he did, so it didn't bother him.  
  However,  once the meeting started Grantaire began to notice other things. Enjolras moved around the room when he spoke.  It was usually impossible for him not to, but today he barely even moved from Grantaire's side. He also had kept his hand on The Cynic's shoulder practically the entire time. Again Grantaire didn't think much of it. Enjolras was just being Enjolras.

 

  Grantaire was on the couch, sketching due to boredom with Enjolras sat curled up at his feet. His head was resting on Grantaire's leg as he poured over some book he was studying for class. He'd been surprised when Enjolras had chose to do this.  He always studied at their kitchen table. It was a Enjolras thing.  
  It wasn't that Grantaire didn't like it, because he definitely did. It was a nice, he couldn't deny it, but it was strange.  Enjolras had set study habits.  It was odd for him to change anything up. Grantaire smiled to himself.  He was thinking to much into it. Who cared if Enjolras wanted to do something different. He certainly didn't. 

 

  A few days later, Grantaire arrived home slightly later than he 'd expected.  He'd recently been helping  Musichetta repaint the cafe and Grantaire had lost track of time. His phone died, so he couldn't text Enjolras to tell him he'd be late. He expected Enjolras to already be asleep when he got home, but that wasn't the case.  
  Enjolras was sitting up, waiting for him. He looked exhausted and Grantaire felt a twinge of guilt. "What are you still doing up?" He was waiting for Enjolras to yell at him, but again that wasn't the case.  
"I couldn't sleep," he said softly. "And I wanted to make sure you got in ok."  
"I'm sorry.  My phone died or else I would have let you know I was going to be late." Grantaire was genuinely shocked Enjolras was pissed off. He was even more shocked when he was being kissed by him.  
"I'm glad home."  Enjolras tucked his head into Grantaire's neck and pressed sleepy kisses against the soft skin there. Grantaire stroked over Enjolras' messy curls.  
"I need to take a shower. You probably can't see it, but I'm a mess."  Enjolras yawned into his shoulder in response, making Grantaire chuckle. "You should get to bed Apollo.  You're exhausted. I'll join you soon."

  Grantaire dried himself off quickly and pulled on a pair of Enjolras' flannel pajama pants. He opened the bathroom door and nearly shouted. Enjolras was asleep at the foot of the door, curled up on the floor.  
"Shit," he breathed.  Trying not to wake the sleeping blonde,  Grantaire picked him up gingerly and carried him to bed. As soon as he crawled into bed next to Enjolras he was being clung to. Grantaire couldn't deny it now. There was something very wrong with his boyfriend. 

 

"He did what?"  
"Fell asleep at the door."  
"Wow," Courfeyrac exclaimed, "That's not normal." Grantaire was once again in Courfeyrac's and now technically Jehan's apartment. He hadn't really been sure who to go to. He had considered Combeferre,  but he wasn't exactly a love doctor.  
"I don't know what the hell to do guys. He's never been like this before."  
Jehan,  who's hair was currently being braided by Courfeyrac,  sighed. "How long has he been acting, um-"  
"Clingy?  Since that last protest I guess."  Grantaire received a knowing look from Jehan.  "What?"  
"I think I know what's wrong."  
"Well don't keep it to yourself."  
"I'm trying to figure out how to word it." Courfeyrac cleared his throat.  
"I've got this one babe.  Grantaire,  your boyfriend is scared shitless."  
"Courf!" Jehan swatted at him.  
"What did I do?" Said Courfeyrac laughing, catching the poet's hand and bringing it up to his lips to press light kisses over it.  
"Don't say it like that!"  
"What the hell does that even mean?" Grantaire practically yelled over Courfeyrac's laughter.  
"Honey, you could have very easily died that day if we hadn't got to you when we did.  Enjolras nearly killed that guy who hit you, he was so mad. But he was also terrified. He think's its his fault-"  
"That's bullshit! It's not his fault!"  
"I know that,  but do you really expect Enjolras of all people to think like that? He feels guilty and he's scared he's going to loose you-"  
"But he's not-"  
"Grantaire stop fucking interrupting me."  
Courfeyrac laughed, squeezing Jehan's shoulders.  "Easy tiger."  
"Grantaire, Enjolras loves you more than anything in the entire world.  I think and i know he'd never admit it, but I think you make him feel human. You know how he is. You're is anchor. He's scared of losing you. This is just his weird way of showing it."  
Grantaire was speechless. It was hard for him to believe Enjolras could really love him that much, but Jehan was always right.   "I don't-"  
"Quit acting like an idiot and go talk to him."  
"Thanks Courf, that really helps."  
"That sounded like sarcasm Grantaire,"  Grantaire was about to respond, but the look he received from Jehan stopped him.  
"Just get out of here and go talk to him. "

 

  Enjolras was focused intently on his book and didn't look up until the couch cushions dipped down beside him. "Hey. When'd you-" Enjolras started, but the worried look in Grantaire's stopped him almost instantly."What's wrong?" Silently,  Grantaire took his hand and led it toward his chest. His fingers met the soft material of Grantaire's shirt. He could feel the gentle thud of a heartbeat against his skin.  
"Feel that?" Enjolras nodded. "It's not going anywhere. Enjolras,  I'm not going anywhere.  I would never go where you couldn't follow. " Enjolras smiled slightly.  
"Did you just quote Lord of the Rings?"  
"Yes and I'd quote it a thousand times more if it ment that you know you're never going to lose me."  
"Have you been talking to Jehan? "  
"Maybe," Grantaire said, blushing. The look that passed between them told Grantaire that they would be just fine. "I love you," he breathed out.  
Enjolras rested his forehead on his boyfriend's chest,  his pluse filling his ears. "I love you too."


End file.
